


Disobeying orders

by MossyFlossy



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, Not much of a plot, Porn, Smut, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy
Summary: Missing moment from in between chapters fifteen and sixteen, from the door closing, to them waking up.Irene and Kai, knowing that they may only get this one night together, spend their time allowing themselves this simple indulgence





	Disobeying orders

“Will they expect you back anytime soon?” Irene set the food down on the side table and dragged a chair over, Kai grabbed his own. She probably should change, but she didn’t want to go rifling through whatever Bradamant had sent for her when she didn’t know what she had sent, and she knew Bradamant’s own tastes.  
“Not until morning I doubt.” He said, there were the traces of a flush in his cheeks, probably thinking of the suggestion that he seduce her. “My uncle just said to make sure that I was ready for the first meeting in the morning, at ten. I suppose that you have me until then.” He realised what he had said, and she did too, pausing, spoon in hand. “If you wanted some company that is. I couldn’t blame you if you chose to ask me to leave.” She shook her head, not answering due to the mouthful of food.   
“Stay, please.” She said softly once she had swallowed. “That is, I would like it if you did stay. I don’t know how secure this place is in all honesty, and I would feel a little better knowing that I wasn’t completely alone.” She was sure that she was blushing too, and she looked down at her food again. 

Kai fetched them both some water and whilst she would have preferred brandy, there was always later for that. He set the glass down by her fingers with a clink and she thanked him.   
“How do you feel?” He asked. “You’ve had a nosebleed.” She put her fingers to her face, small flecks of blood still clung to her skin even though she was sure that she had got it all off.   
“I had to clean some cats.” She said with a shrug. “And then banish the Countess, it took a lot out of me.”   
“You must be tired. Maybe I should leave you to sleep.” 

“What is it Kai?” She asked, finishing the food he had brought for her. “You are avoiding something.”   
“Had it not been suggested, I likely would have tried to sneak up here.” He said after a long pause. “Just to check that you were alright.”   
“Well, at least you can’t get in to trouble if you are here with some level of implied permission.” Irene said.   
“That isn’t the point. I would have willingly come up here and spent the night with you if that was what we had both wanted. Had we not been interrupted last night…” He trailed off and she knew what he was implying. She would have very much liked to have spent the night with him too. “But now that it is an order, and you admitted to receiving similar instructions, how can either of us be sure of the other’s intentions? I wouldn’t want to suggest something, that you would accept out of duty, and that you would doubt as a truthful, and quiet honestly, anticipated night.”   
“I don’t doubt your intentions.” Irene said simply. “And I did say that I had every intention of ignoring my orders in that department. I have no intention of seducing you Kai.”   
“I don’t think you would need to.”   
“That was half of my point.” Her voice was low, soft, rife with a hidden meaning that a blind man could see. 

“I need to wash.” She said. “A bath preferably. Do you mind waiting?”   
“Go for it.” Kai said, with a wave of his hand. “I’ll take this back downstairs.” He tapped the tray.   
“Take the key.” She said, and Kai nodded. He brushed a kiss across her cheek as he stood up. He was warm, and she wanted to lean into the touch, but a wash was necessary. 

She ran the bath, turning the taps on high and filling the room with the sound of rushing water. There was a selection of toiletries on the side and she picked up a small bottle of bubble bath and dumped half of it into the water, it was rose scented, and the smell flooded the room. 

She was right, the bed clothes that Bradamant had picked up the flimsy lace and silk nightgown for her, the fabric was cool to the touch and she threw it on the side as she quickly stripped out of the dress, grateful to be done with the corset. She ran fingers up the side of her ribs, skin too hot and tender underneath her touch. They were going to bruise, hips too by the feel of it. 

“Irene?” Kai was back as she was climbing into the bath.   
“Still here.” She replied. “I’ll be quick.”   
“Take your time. I have a book.” She smiled, of course he did. She sadly didn’t have one, it would have been nice to have something to read in the bath. 

It took only a few minutes to wash her hair, now that it was short, maintenance was a lot easier, even if she would have preferred her long hair back. The hot water worked away the aches of the past few days, though it did make the skin around the scabbed slice into her arm burn and sting. 

She waited for the water to begin to grow cool before she climbed out and reached for a towel. She quickly wrapped it around herself, there was a chill in the air.   
“Could you stoke the fire?” She called.   
“Cold?”   
“Absolutely freezing.” She replied, slipping the nightgown on and wrapping the dressing ground around herself. “It really isn’t exactly warm.” The white silk looked nice, but it was hardly practical. 

She unlocked the door, Kai had his back to her, prodding the fire and building it up until was blazing and crackling loudly, then he stood up and turned to her. His eyes dragged up her body, from ankles and then up to her face.   
“Is there something on my face?” She asked, taking a slight step back.   
“No it’s just… It is all very different to absolutely everything I have seen you wear.” He tilted his head to the side slightly. “I am presuming that you didn’t chose it.”   
“I would have picked something warmer.” She replied.   
“You look good though.”   
“I am just glad to be out of that corset.” 

“Brandy?” She asked. “I am sure I saw a bottle somewhere in the things Bradamant brought up for me.” There were some other clothes for her in the morning, and probably for another day or so, maybe another corset (sadly.)

She heard the creak of Kai’s chair and he caught her elbow before she could get more than a step away from him. When she turned, she saw that his eyes were darkened, and she was right, there was a flush to his cheeks. He wetted his lips slightly with a quick flick of the tip of his tongue.   
“Irene.” His voice was strained, like he was holding back his strength. 

He was worried. She recognised the tone, she had heard it several times before. But this time, he had at least voiced his worries, that was relatively new, but so were a lot of things between them.   
“I trust you.” She breathed. “Kai, I trust that you aren’t just here because of that suggestion. We may only get this one night, spend it with me.” That was enough, and he slid an arm around her waist, tender from the corset, and ducked his head to kiss her. She had been expecting it and she stepped close and grasped the lapels of his jacket, stood on tiptoes slightly to close the gap in their heights. 

She parted her lips against his, deepening the kiss, and his free hand came up to cup her face. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss. She felt his tongue brush against hers and she made a small, almost moaning, sound in the back of her throat. He was letting her take control almost, testing the waters nervously, letting her back away if she wanted to. But Irene did not want to. 

When the kiss eased, they did need to breath after all, they were both blushing and Kai was looking at her with the same look that he had on top of the British Library, like she was the puzzle piece for his jigsaw, the one that was missing.   
He cupped her face.   
“I have waited for this for so long.” He murmured.   
“It wasn’t appropriate before.”   
“If you insist.” He said with a smirk. “But, I have you here and I have you now. And that is worth all the waiting that you made me do.” 

She leant in and kissed him. One hand stayed on her cheek, the other on the small of her back, holding her to him. Then, she pulled back.   
“Did you lock the door?” She asked, and he snorted.   
“That is what you are thinking right now?”   
“The thought popped into my head.” She replied. “I do not want us to be interrupted for anything short of a fire and them needing to evacuate the hotel.”   
“Ah, well, I don’t think I did it.” 

She grabbed the key from the side and quickly locked the door. Kai took the opportunity to remove coat and tie and undo the first few buttons of his shirt. He stopped and looked up at her. Irene let a small smile grace her lips, he was all lean muscle and sculpted flesh. She strode over and undid the rest of the buttons, as she leant up to kiss him, before running her hands over his skin and pushing it off his shoulders, it landed with a thump on the floor, quickly kicked away and ignored. Irene felt self conscious for a second, he was all toned and chiselled muscle. She was completely and utterly human. All soft and weak, not much to look at, she faded into the background and was rarely worth a second glance. 

“Irene?” He broke into her thoughts, his voice the only thing in a sudden silence. “We can stop, and I can leave you to sleep if you want.” She forced herself to look up at his face.   
“Don’t leave.” She said, surprised by how soft her voice was, barely more than a whisper. “Sorry. It has been a while, and I have more scars than I did back then.”  
“Back then? You make it sound as if it has been years.”   
“It has been since I have spent the night with someone that I have actually cared for the way I care for you.” She said with a shrug. “Work always got in the way.”   
“You aren’t working now.” He said.   
“No. No I am not.” She looked over at the bed, and then back to him, eyes full of meaning. 

Kai put two fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to make her meet his eyes.   
“Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?” He said. She blushed and flicked her eyes away from his burning gaze. “I mean it Irene, I think that you are stunning. That dress earlier was gorgeous, I was very glad to see you sat nowhere near Silver, and I should probably be thankful that I wasn’t sat near you, I probably wouldn’t have been able to concentrate all night.”

He moved in to kiss her again, but at the last second, pulled away and pressed a searing hot kiss to the side of her throat that made Irene let out an audible gasp. His lips brushed the pulse point in her throat. He kissed further down until he reached the fabric of her dressing gown. 

Irene’s fingers were trembling slightly as she undid it and slipped it off. He kissed her collar bone and she felt his teeth graze along it. Biting back a moan, Irene forced him to look up at her again and kissed him hard. He responded in like, kissing her like his life depended on it. Both of them knew that they may only have this one night together with the way that things were going. One hand cupped her cheek, the other on the side of her ribs. He was warm against her, hot against her cold skin. 

He was backing her towards the bed and she nearly fell when the back of her thighs hit the mattress. She grasped on to him to stop herself falling, fingernails pressed into his skin. He hissed.   
“Sorry.” She murmured. In an almost retaliation, he nipped at her lip, lightly tugging on it between sharp teeth. He released her and with very little effort, Irene found herself being tossed onto the bed, she landed with a yelp that made her press her hands to her lips as Kai laughed, before he joined her. 

He slid his hands up her legs, feather light touches, brushing up her calf and to her knees. She parted them, letting him settle between her legs, leaning over her to capture her lips yet again. 

One hand was still on her leg, slipping underneath the nightdress and along her thigh until he pulled back and pushed her chemise up to her hips, with a glance that silently asked for permission, he pulled it higher and tugged it off over her head. Irene crossed her arms across her suddenly bare chest on instinct, before grabbing his shoulders and dragging him down to her and kissing him. 

Kai’s hands were on her side, before one slid up, taking in the dips of scars before his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. Irene showed no sign of letting up the kiss (he really wasn’t complaining) and he moved his hand a little higher until his thumb brushed over her nipple and that got him a reaction. A twitch of her hips and a moan against his lips. 

He kissed her cheek, and then her jaw, lips sliding down over her neck again. Irene was biting her lip to not make a sound, not sure on who’s rooms were nearby and how thin the walls were. He kissed along her collar bone and Irene ran her fingers through his ebony hair. Her sealed his lips around a nipple already stiff from the cold and Irene nearly swore when she felt his tongue brushing against the sensitive flesh.   
“Kai.” She gasped his name and she felt his lips curl.   
“Yes?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at her. Her fingers were still in his hair, strands tangled round her fingers.   
“Please don’t stop.” 

She was biting her lip again, he switched to the other breast, kissing and sucking until she gasped his name again, Kai adored every sound that fell from her lips. She could feel him, already hard against her leg. She felt sharp teeth graze over her skin, nowhere near to hurting her, it was more tantalising than anything. 

He kissed down the side of her ribs.   
“I think you are going to bruise.” He said, before kissing along reddening marks on the side of her body. His lips were soft against the sore skin. He dragged long fingers up her leg, she had bruises already yellowing on her knees from the few days before hand, getting dragged around whilst being called a witch wasn’t the most painless experience. 

Kneeling up, she kissed Kai, fingers sliding down his chest, he twitched under her touch.   
“Are you ticklish?” She asked with a smile, fingers on his hips.   
“I don’t think there is answer to that which doesn’t result in you attempting to tickle me.” He said.   
“That really isn’t my intention. Tonight.” She said with a smile that she hoped was coy.   
“And what is your intention tonight?” He asked, voice a low, almost growl before he gave her a quick chaste kiss that made her lips burn.   
“Do I need to spell it out?” He fingers drifted to the buckle of his belt. Her words were breathy, brushing against his skin. 

She quickly undid the buckle. Her lips brushed against his jaw, he was always cleanly shaven, and she could smell his cologne, still clinging to his skin. Belt undone, Kai pulled his trousers off too, leaving both of them in underwear and only thin fabric being left between them. 

He was on her again and she hooked her leg around his hips, bringing him close. Kai groaned into the kiss. He rocked his hips, pressing against her, making them both gasp as he pressed against her clit. He did it again Irene had to break the kiss to gasp his name. 

He slid her underwear down her legs and dropped them off the side of the bed.   
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He said.   
“Please don’t.” She whispered. He kissed a trail down her body, pausing to lavish each breast in a flurry of kisses. He kissed each scar that he found, lips brushing over the fresh bullet scar on her sternum, the knife scars, a thin almost completely faded surgery scar. Then he kissed her hips. He looked up and she gave a slight nod of his head. 

He dragged a finger through her folds, gathering wetness, before circling her clit and dragging a moan from her. With a smirk that could only be described as devious and that made her blood pound so hard, she could hear it in her ears and dropped his head to kiss the inside of her thigh, working his way up her legs to the apex of her legs. 

He slid a finger inside of her dripping slit as he kissed her clit. He lapped at the sensitive bundle of nerves like a cat. “Kai.” She gasped, running her fingers through his hair, holding it out of the way of his face. He looked up at her. She blushed and tried to look away, but she couldn’t drag her eyes away from his dark eyes, they were completely captivating.

He slipped another finger and curled them slightly. She nearly swore, jerking her hips. He pinned her down with his free arm across her hips, stronger than she was. She could feel a tightness in the bottom of her stomach that made her toes curl. He straightened his fingers and then curled them again, sliding them in and out of her faster now. She bit her lip, back arching as she saw stars, gasping his name as she came, clenching around his fingers. 

She took a second to catch her breath, Kai pulled his fingers out and wiped them off quickly.   
“Irene?” He murmured her name. He crawled up the bed to support himself over her, lips almost brushing hers.   
“Oh god.” She whispered.   
“That good?” He said, grinning.   
“Well, I did say that it had been a while.” She said. “But yes, good.”  
“It can get better you know.” He said with a smirk that almost made her laugh, she kissed him, ignoring the taste of herself on his lips, she didn’t particularly like the taste.

She pushed him back onto the bed, he laid down in the pillows watching as she moved to be kneeling over him. Her lifted her hips to let her remove his underwear. He sighed, glad to be free of their constraints. He was throbbing hard. Irene looked down, and then back up to his face. He was bigger than she had been expecting, though in hindsight, he was very tall and wasn’t human after all. 

She circled long fingers around him and he bit his lip. She slid her hand up and her thumb swept across the top of his head, gathering a bead of pre cum. He had to fight to keep from jerking his hips into her hand, anything for a little more friction. 

He muttered something in Chinese that Irene didn’t quite catch. She bent down and kissed the tip, tasting salt on her lips.   
“Irene.” His voice was strangled, she parted her lips and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, what she wrapped her hand around, sliding it up and down. He twitched, using his self control to keep as still as he could as she swept her tongue over his cock in teasing, swirling patterns. 

She swept her tongue over his head, tasting more precum. She released him from her mouth, but kept her hand around his member, sliding it up and down. Kai’s breath came out in short gasps as he struggled to keep his control. There was a glimmer or red in his eyes for a moment, a shimmer of scales along high cheekbones. She stopped.   
“Are you alright?” She asked, nervous for a moment. He took a deep breath and then nodded.   
“I am better than alright.” He said. “Intense feelings of any nature can make it easier to slip up though. I’m not going to accidentally change form halfway through though, if that worries you.”   
“I will admit that the thought had crossed my mind.” Irene replied. “Are you sure?” 

“Irene.” His voice was a low rumble. “I am sure.”  
“Sit up.” She said with a curl of her lips, and Kai did, propping himself up against the pillows.   
“Why?” He asked curiously as she moved close and straddled him, one knee on either side of his hips.   
“I like to be on top.” She replied. He grasped her hips as she brushed against him, his tip pressing into her wetness. “If that’s alright.”   
“It is fine with me.” 

She sunk down on him, he pressed further and further into her, one inch at a time. Both were breathing heavily. Irene was tight around him, and it almost hurt. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, breathing in small, shaky gasps. She grasped the headboard tightly.  
“Irene.” He breathed. “Are you alright?”   
“It hurts a little, just give me a moment.” She whispered. He cupped her face and tilted her head up to meet his as he kissed her softly.   
“Are you alright?” He repeated. Irene took a deep breath and nodded. “Are you sure?”   
“My body just needs to get used to you.” She said, somewhat shakily.

She rolled her hips, eliciting a gasp from him. She pushed herself up a few inches, and then sunk down again, tipping her head back as she stifled a moan. He pressed the tip of his finger to her clit, massaging it in tight circles.   
“Kai.” She whispered his name before biting her lip to hold back a groan of pleasure, she could already feel herself tightening around him. 

He jerked his hips up to meet her movements. Moving faster, thrusting deeper into her with each movement. His fingers moved quicker too. She leant in and kissed him deeply, fingers winding into his hair, tongue flicking against his. Kai kissed her back with a burning need. 

She gasped aloud as she tumbled over the edge again, orgasming and tightening around him, making Kai moan too.   
“Do I need to pull out?” He asked, she shook her head. He hilted himself in her, cumming hard. Gasping against her as he twitched and filled her. 

With some effort, legs burning, she slid off him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He rolled over to sling an arm across her hips and pull her close, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.   
“You were right.” He said. “I certainly did enjoy that.” She laughed.   
“And you weren’t exaggerating.” She replied somewhat breathless. 

“We should sleep.” He said after they had taken the time to get themselves cleaned up and move their clothes from the floor so that Kai’s wouldn’t get hopelessly creased and he could leave without too much suspicion in the morning.   
“Probably.” She said, back against his chest, eye already half closed. “It has been a very long day.” He kissed the back of her head, her hair still a little damp, and closed his eyes.   
 


End file.
